Roses are Red, Bite marks are Blue, I'm a Vampire, How about You?
by Crimsonbloodsrose
Summary: You, the reader, decided to go on a late night walk when you run into Romania. He shows you his vampire side and makes love to you.


This is a one-shot between the reader and Romania, who will be a vampire in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Warning: This is a lemon, which means there will be a sex scene. There will also be cursing and swearing. Enjoy.

Why the hell did you ever decide to go for a walk this late at night?! Your parents had been out of town, leaving you in the house by yourself for two months, and instead of hanging out with friends like any other person would have done, you decided to take random walks in the middle of the night. It was cold, and you didn't have a jacket on either. The streets looked lonely this late at night, and you found yourself wishing you had a flashlight or something else with you in case something happened.

Walking a bit faster now, you got the nagging sensation in the back of your head that you were being followed. Something scraped against the ground behind you, and you bolted, running as fast as you could away from whatever had made that sound. You turned a corner only to run into a solid chest and a pair of warm arms.

"Ow! Oh, hey are you alright Miss?"

You were laying on the ground holding your head in pain, having smacked into him. Glancing up, you saw a blonde guy that had red eyes offering you a hand. He gave you a smile, and you smiled back tentatively before taking his hand. He hoisted you up and pulled you backwards into an alley, his smirk growing benevolently. A gloved hand came up and covered your mouth as the man pulled your body against his and he leaned in and kissed your neck.

"Seems like the scuffling sounds DO work then. Mm, you smell very good. My name's Vladislaus, but you can call me Vlad."

Vlad winked at you and began nipping down your neck, his free hand grasping both of yours and pinning them against the wall above your head. You struggled to get away and tears fell from your eyes as he kissed your neck. Why, oh why, hadn't you stayed at home?! Biting down on his hand, you pulled your head back and shouted.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD! HEL-"

His lips cut you off as they were shoved against your own. He snapped twice and the scene around you shifted to a comfortable looking room with a king sized bed that had blood red sheets and black pillows. Vlad threw you down on the bed and straddled your hips, grinding an obvious erection into your upper thigh.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me you bastard, WHY?!"

He pulled away and you noticed hat your hands were now tied to the bedposts above you as he removed his coat and shirt. He smirked again before flashing a grin that exposed two pearly white eyes widened in fear.

"You know what I want, and I'm doing this because I need to feed. I thought I'd give you pleasure instead of just taking your blood and giving you nothing. Don't worry, I won't drain you though, that'd be bad."

"You-you just want my blood and, and to give me sex?! Sex can't exchange blood! And I'm not giving you my virginity!"

"You're a virgin? Damn, this is going to be good for both of us then."

His eyes widened before darkening to a warm crimson ruby that sent shivers down your spine. Were his eyes GLOWING? He muttered something in another language, and you felt pleasure course through your body as he leaned down and undid the buttons on the front of your shirt with his teeth, eyes never leaving yours. You shivered again as his hands undid your bra, pulling it off your body before suckling your breast. You gasped and arched your back as lust burned a path through your body, leaving a wetness to seep between your thighs.

Vlad groped your breast as his teeth tugged your nipple, and he growled, biting down on your breast and sucking, taking a small amount of blood from your heart area before sucking on the injured skin and leaving a bright purple hickey. His hands trailed from your breast to your hips and he tugged at the button and zipper of your jeans before undoing them and yanking your jeans down your kegs and off your body. A moan left you as he slid a finger over your wet entrance, and you saw his eyes get even darker with lust as he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it seductively.

A bright red blush emanated from your cheeks, and he smirked dipping his head between your thighs after placing several kisses down the length of your torso. Vlad's kisses were severely impairing your thought process, and you arched your hips forward before wrapping your legs around his head and forcing his tongue inside you. He hummed, vibrating your heat and you gasped. Writhing and thrashing beneath his skillful tongue, you blushed as pleasure raced up and down your spine. An amazing feeling coursed through your lower regions and you came hard in his mouth. Vlad pulled away and kissed you, letting you taste yourself before removing your restraints. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again as he pulled his pants off.

"This is going to hurt, but I'll make it feel good in a moment."

You nodded, and he thrust into you, plastering his mouth to yours and swallowing your scream of pain. He shushed you quietly before setting up a steady rhythm that rocked your body back and forth on the bed. Your inner walls clenched around his girth, and Vlad groaned, thrusting harder into you.

"S-so tight. Ah yes!"

He plunged his throbbing cock in and out of your tight heat, and pleasure flew through your body in droves, never ceasing to make you tremble. Vlad angled his mouth over your jugular, and bit down into your neck as he rode you hard. Blood seeped into his mouth, and you felt dizzy as he drank from the open wound. Licking it closed, he kissed you and gave one last thrust deep inside you, sheathing himself to the hilt as you came on his hard cock. Vlad spilled inside you, and pulled out as you lay panting beneath him. He smiled softly at you and kissed your forehead as you fell back against the pillows, eyes fluttering shut.

"Sleep draga mae. You and I will see each other again."

*Time skip to the next morning.*

A yawn made its way lazily out of your mouth as you sat up in your bed at home. The sheets fell off of your fully clothed form, and you briefly wondered if last night had been a dream. There was a blood red card on your nightstand that had a simple yet elegant font on it.

_Dear (Y/N),_

_ Last night was fun. If I ever need to feed again, I know where to find you. Here's a gift for you, to remind you of me until then._

_ Farewell, Vladislaus Popescu._

Inside the envelope was a small silver dragon pendant on a chain. The dragon had red eyes, and rested just in the hollow of you sternum when you put it on. A wry smile graced your lips as you thought of last night.

Guess it wasn't a dream after all, but maybe instead it was a dream come true.

(End)

Hope you guys enjoyed that, I know it was kinda crappy. It's pretty late where I live right now, so I'm going to bed. If you want, go check out my other Romania x Reader story: Bloody Nights, Deathly Mornings.


End file.
